


Reunion

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets Ray at the airport when he moves in for his new job at Rooster Teeth. They haven’t seen each other in months and fluff ensues. (Sorry it’s so short!)</p>
<p>Last time I had a flight lay over in Texas my friends an I walked around and let me tell you, Texas airports are fucking huge. There where ice cream places and salons and candy shops and all kinds of potentially cute/romantic settings for fluffy boyfriend reunions. Of course, My girlfriend and I found out it wasn’t the absolute best place for gay PDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Ray wrestled his suitcase out of the overhead compartment, getting jostled by the other passengers squeezing past. Although his brain was foggy with sleep from his in-flight nap, he couldn’t help but feel a buzz of excitement. He would be meeting Michael at the gate. Ray let himself fantasize about the moment as he lugged his bags out of the plane. He figured everything would go slow-mo and they would run into each other’s arms eighties movie style. Maybe some really emotional music would start playing or something cool like that. Of course, hopefully the teary reunion wouldn’t last  _too_  long. He hadn’t seen Michael in months and they had some catching up to do. Ray emerged from the walkway, blinking in the bright light let in from the airport’s glass walls. Jesus, this place was a fucking maze. It was like walking into the indoor Chelsea market back in New York. The walkways where as big as streets, and looked like them too, with the various golf-cart like cars carrying luggage ambling along between the crowds.Ray stood slightly awe-struck by the bustling airport, until he jumped at a light touch on his shoulder.

"Brownman!" Michael shouted, pulling Ray in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ray went for full on lip contact but Michael stopped him. "Careful, Ray. We’re in nice, big,  _conservative_ Texas now.” Ray frowned in disappointment as Michael starting taking some of his bags.

"But I haven’t seen you in  _months._ " Ray whined

"I know." Michael grinned as he leaned in and gave him another peck on the cheek, shifting uncomfortably as an older couple started to glare. "And I’ll make it up to you.  _Later_.” Michael took Ray’s hand leading him through the masses towards a Dunkin Donuts. He dropped the bags by a small two person table with a thunk, then went up to the register to buy some donuts and coffee, probably because Ray looked like he had been hit by a sleep-inducing truck. Ray stared unabashedly at the body he hadn’t gotten to lay eyes on in five months, and steamy skype calls didn’t count. He knew once they got inside Austin he could be more open with their relationship. Michael had said it was like a liberal island in a sea of old-fashioned southerness. Michael returned with the coffee, sliding it across the awkwardly tiny table and handing Ray a glazed donut. Ray tried to grab his hand but Michael pulled back, blushing and looking around hurriedly. Ray rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s cautiousness. He grumpily turned away, refusing to make eye contact as he ate his donut.

"Oh come on." Michael whined. "Don’t be like that!" Ray continued to ignore him, eating his donut spitefully. "I just don’t want any bad experiences on your first day here." Ray still stared stubbornly off into space, triggering a long, awkward silence. Finally Michael stood up and dragged his chair next to Ray’s with an obnoxious squeak. Some young people at a nearby table looked up in annoyance. Michael sat himself down next to Ray, cautiously putting an arm around his shoulder. Ray leaned back against Michael’s chest, giving him a slightly sticky, sweet kiss. Michael winced, feeling the eyes on them, but instead of the expected complaints, he heard an adoring "Aww" from someone in the shop. Ray grinned as Michael blushed a much deeper red, and snuggled back further into the other man’s arms. They stayed like that for the next hour, chatting each other’s ears off about what the other had missed, stealing kisses between conversations. Ray hadn’t felt happier in a long time. He decided that how he was feeling right now, as he sat in the Dunkin Donuts in the Houston airport wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms and listening to him talk about the newest games coming out this month, this was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
